date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Oka Miyafuji
was the Dominion of the Sixth Region: Tiphereth. Summary As a Dominion, Oka values unity and harmony in the Neighboring World. Often, she would allow her region to host the Dominion meetings to ensure that communications in the Neighboring World remains stable. In terms of leadership, Oka leads a personal squadron of knights while delegating the Empties in her region into undertaking minor chores like housekeeping. Appearance Oka is described as the incarnation of elegance.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah She has blue eyes and is described as wearing a short blouse with a pleated skirt, but is shown to wear a dress in Volume 5. She has a pale complexion, as well as auburn hair. However it should be noted that Oka is described as having lilac hair,Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah despite illustrations showing otherwise. Personality Oka Myafuji is a refined and elegant Quasi Spirit. Putting it simply, she acts with decorum. She presents herself as someone who is mild-mannered, polite and kind. She appears to enjoy when plans proceed smoothly, made evident by how she behaved in the Dominion meeting.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah According to Maya, she appears to favor unity and understanding among her fellow Dominions, preferring to be on a level of mutual acquaintanceship with them, though she isn’t afraid of speaking her mind if she feels it is necessary. She also shows mistrust towards Kurumi Tokisaki, though this appears to be less of a personal grudge and more out of care for her Region, Tiphereth.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah In conjunction with this, Oka is shown to be meticulous. When the meeting was compromised and an inside job was discovered, Oka took it upon herself to run a thorough and extensive check of her Region, as well as cross examining who she believed to be the culprit.Date A Bullet 3 ○Suspects Oka displays the traits of a good leader, taking charge of situations when she feels they are straying from control, and bravery. She openly mocked the White Queen in Volume 3, and demonstrated pride and confidence when questioned on if she thought she could handle the White Queen in battle.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah According to Yuri, Oka is straight laced to the point where she wouldn't accept cheating during a match, hence why both Yuri and Ariadne excluded her from their plans of cheating. History Background Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3,5 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: |Hyōheki Tsuken|lit = Azure Ice Rapier}} Weapon: Rapier Cold Cruel has the power to double both the physical and mental gravity of anything it comes into contact with. With a single strike, Oka can apply a gravity of 500 G to an opposing enemy, which would then subsequently cause the target's body to be crushed by their own weight. Quotes *(To Hibiki Higoromo) “Because all of us──are dead. We died in reality and came to this Neighboring World. We are only souls that can live in this prison forever. What’s the difference between this and hell?” Date A Bullet 5 ○Thus the Mansion Collapses References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion